The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Boltonia plant botanically known as Boltonia asteroids var. latisquama, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Masbolimket’.
The new Boltonia originated in a controlled breeding program in Amherst, Mass., during 1997-2000. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Boltonia cultivars that have a compact and upright growth habit, are freely branching, and freely flowering.
The new cultivar originated from the open pollination of wild Boltonia asteroids var. latisquama plants, not patented. Seed from the above stated open-pollination was germinated and grown to maturity. One plant within the progeny was discovered and selected by the inventor during 2000, in a controlled environment at Amherst, Mass.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since 2000 at Amherst, Mass. and West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type, with all the characteristics as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.